Gone
by gleek.me
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get in a fight, Blaine storms out. Leaving Kurt and their daughter Elizabeth alone. Will Blaine come back? Will they make up? Daddy!Klaine Future! Klaine... Terrible summary as always... Rated T for language... Two-shot for now...
1. Kurt's POV ish

The door slammed and Kurt yelled another string of hateful words at the closed entryway.

He hit the door and sobbed into his hand.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked in a tearful voice.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Kurt asked, turning around and quickly wiping his eyes.

"Is Papa ever coming back?" The 5-year-old asked, close to crying.

"I hope so." He said. "Come here." Kurt said, Elizabeth walked over to Kurt and into his welcoming arms.

"I love you, Daddy." Elizabeth said into Kurt's chest.

"I love you too, Liz." Kurt said, hugging Elizabeth tight. "How about a Disney movie?"

"Okay."

* * *

Kurt tucked Elizabeth in later that night, after the curly-haired girl fell asleep halfway through The Little Mermaid.

He wanted to go to bed, but was still hoping Blaine would come back. He made a cup of tea, and curled up on the couch in Blaine's old Dalton hoodie and a pair of yoga pants. He tried watching the news, then reading, came across a fashion tag on tumblr, before refilling his tea and trudging upstairs. Just as he reached the top, Elizabeth emerged from her room, dragging a small stuffed bear behind her.

"Daddy?" She asked, squinting up at Kurt.

"Yeah, Liz?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh. Do you want to come in bed with me?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Okay." Kurt held out his hand and led Elizabeth into his and Blaine's room.

After about an hour, Elizabeth was wrapped around her bear, fast asleep. Kurt peeled back the blanket and walked over to the window seat in the corner of the room, sitting down and hugging his knees to his chest.

"What did I do wrong?" Kurt whispered into the dark night beyond the glass of the window. He hoped Blaine was okay. He hoped he knew how sorry he was. He hoped he knew that he did love him, despite what he had said. He hoped he knew that Kurt was thinking about him. A pair of headlights shined through the window, shaking Kurt from his train of thought; he could barely make out Blaine car in the driveway.

_He came back..._


	2. Blaine's POV ish

Blaine slammed the door, running out to his car and speeding down the driveway and away from the house. He only made it a few blocks before the tears blurred his vision so badly he had to pull over, breaking down in sobs.

_I just left Kurt... _Blaine thought, _you __left Kurt, and Elizabeth, god Blaine you're such a dumbass, you left your family._ More tears streamed down his face._ What if Kurt doesn't take me back? Oh god, I don't even want to think about that. Kurt loves me, He'll forgive me, right. God, Blaine, why are you so stupid..._

He, hit the steering wheel, before resting his head on it, letting his tears fall. After a few minutes of composing himself, he kept driving.

* * *

Blaine drove and drove, driving past Rachel's apartment, the lights were off, the windows reflecting the moon in an eerie way. He passed Coop's work. Santana's and Dani's apartment. The window's were down, cold air rushing in making Blaine wish he had brought a jacket, but the wind was keeping him awake so he left them down. When it was almost midnight, he started to drive home.

He pulled into the driveway, cutting the soft hum of the engine and walking up the path to the front door. The house was dark, with exception of a dim glow coming from their bedroom window

Blaine opened it quietly, slipping inside and almost got knocked over by the impact of Kurt's hug.

"I'm sorry..." He sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine.

"I shouldn't have left...I was wrong." Blaine said softly.

"No, Blaine. Baby, it's okay. I was wrong."

"Kurt. Stop. I left you and that wasn't okay." Blaine said. "I'm a terrible Dad and a shitty husband. I'm sorry..."

"Blaine stop. You're the best husband anyone could ask for and an amazing father. I love you, and so does Elizabeth."

Blaine sighed. "Are you sure? I left you guys. I was just so angry and I- I'm sorry."

"Blaine. It's fine. I promise."

"And Elizabeth. Oh god, Elizabeth. Did I scare her? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She just is a little confused. We watched a movie and she fell asleep. She's up in our bed."

Blaine nodded slightly.

"It'll be okay." Kurt said, "I promise. I love you and we'll get through this."

"Okay." Blaine whispered.

"Now come on. It's late and you must be exhausted."

Blaine followed Kurt upstairs, quietly opening the door and walking over to the bed. As soon as Blaine peeled back the blanket Elizabeth rolled over, opening her eyes and looking up at Blaine.

"Papa!" She sat up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hi Princess." Blaine said softly, climbing in bed. Kurt was already under the warm blankets. Elizabeth cuddled up between them, drifting back to sleep. Blaine smiled over at Kurt, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on his lips, and then a small kiss on Elizabeth's forehead. Both men laid awake for a while, staring up at the ceiling. Before realizing that everything was going to be okay. They wouldn't let a simple fight ruin their family. Kurt sighed, his hand finding Blaine's above Elizabeth's head. They exchanged one last weak smile before falling asleep themselves.

Everything would be fine.


End file.
